


Master & Servant

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC and Chris are involved in a relationship directly opposite of their public persona.  Something changes when one of them wants something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mild BDSM - nothing horrifying. I didn't feel educated enough to write it. :) Based on the Depeche Mode song "Master and Servant."

_There’s a new game we like to play you see…a game with added reality…you treat me like a dog get me down on my knees…we call it master and servant…_

 

“Oh my fucking GOD I need a break.” JC pushed his way past Wade and left the dance studio, ignoring the fact that they were in the middle of a routine. Wade walked over to the boombox and turned off the music.

Justin studied his reflection in the mirror, adjusting his tank top. Joey studied the ceiling fans. Lance studied his fingernails. Chris studied his shoes. “Wanna explain this?” Wade asked.

“Uh…sorry?” Chris offered. “I’m just…I can’t get with it today, Wade. My mind keeps wandering.”

“Wonderful, Chris. Your pea-sized brain wanders and so WE have to pay for it?” Lance snapped. “Some of us, unlike you, have lives outside this group.”

“Fuck you, Lance, and the acting talent you THINK you have,” Chris growled back.

“Guys…” Joey the peacemaker stepped between them. “Just chill out, okay? Let’s take five.”

“JC already did,” Lance grumbled, stomping out of the studio. Wade sighed and went for his water. Joey gave Chris an encouraging smile and went for a drink as well. Justin looked at Chris.

“Want me to go over it again for you?”

“No…I’ll get it,” Chris said with a sigh. He hated the fact that he couldn’t pick up a simple sixteen-count of dance steps that even LANCE easily learned. “Go get a drink or something.”

“Okay, man.” Justin whistled as he went out the door.

“Fuck,” Chris grumbled to himself, walking over and turning the music back on. The longer it took him, the longer they’d ALL have to stay. Wade was evil like that.

 

“You’re on the wrong foot,” a voice announced ten minutes later. Chris looked into the mirror and saw Lance and JC standing in the doorway.

“JC, that’s not gonna help him,” Lance said quietly.

“No, it’s not,” Chris said. “Instead of being a dickhead you could come help me.”

JC sauntered over, looking Chris up and down. “Unfortunately, when it comes to dancing, Chris, there IS no help for you.” JC used his few extra inches of height over Chris to its advantage. “And I’d ADVISE you to learn these steps. I have plans and I want to get out of here.”

Chris snorted. “Another night alone with the porn, Josh?”

JC tackled Chris and they fell onto the floor. “Aw, shit, not again,” Lance moaned, diving in to separate him. “Jesus, Chris, you know better than to aggravate him like that!” He tugged at Chris, finally dragging him away by his shirt.

“Learn this stuff, Chris. Learn it now or I’m not fucking responsible!” JC screamed.

“Go do your hair, asshole!” Chris yelled back.

“Wade, get your ass in here. I want to work on this,” JC yelled into the hall. Wade immediately returned to the studio. Everyone always seemed to follow JC’s directions when they were in the dance studio or recording. “Lance, get up here with me, please.”

“Bossy piece of shit,” Chris snapped. JC gave him an icy glare in the mirror.

“Learn this and I wouldn’t have to be so bossy.”

 

“You’d think you’d have learned by now,” a voice said, as fingers ran through hair, pulling slightly. “I don’t like fighting that way. You’re always starting shit. And now you’re gonna do what I say.”

“I’m sorry…I forgot…”

“You’re gonna make me forgive you, right?”

“Right…anything you want.”

A zipper opened. “You can start here.”

“Thank you…oh God…thank you…”


	2. Chapter 2

MASTER AND SERVANT  
Two

 

 _It’s a lot like life this play between the sheets with you on top and me underneath forget all about equality…let’s play master and servant…_

 

“God…that’s right…fucking suck it…pretend you know what the fuck you’re doing for once…” Chris fisted his hands in JC’s long hair, fucking JC’s hot mouth. “Suck my dick…oh shit yes…”

“Josh, c’mon, man! I know you said you had to brush your teeth, but get out of there so CHRIS can pee and then I can pee!” Justin yelled through the door. “I know he’s in there with you!”

“Yeah, Jayce…you jacking off again in the bathroom like you did last night?” Joey slapped the door of the studio bathroom and yelled. “You paying Chris to watch or something?”

JC froze and looked up at Chris, blue eyes huge. “Did he say what I think he just said?” Chris said in an icy quiet voice.

“He…” JC began, then stopped. He continued to try and suck Chris, but the older man shoved him away. “I had a nightmare and he heard me moaning. That must be it.”

“I put you on Joey and Lance’s bus for one night…one FUCKING night…and you can’t behave yourself?” Chris looked at JC in disgust, getting harder as he watched JC’s lower lip tremble.

“I just…I wanted you…I couldn’t wait until tonight…until the hotel…” JC hesitantly reached a finger out to touch Chris, who allowed the slender digit to run across his shoulder. “That’s why I was in such a rotten mood today.”

“Well, I was in a rotten mood, too. Maybe I wanted it, too, did you think about that? But no, I could contain myself.” Chris stood up straight and grabbed JC by the chin. “I TOLD you not to do anything.”

“I’m sorry, Chris…I…”

“Nothing. Nothing until tonight when MAYBE I’ll stop by your room. You’d better be there.” Chris shoved aside the neckline of JC’s tshirt and bit down hard on the skin of his shoulder. JC hissed but knew better than to say anything. “You gonna listen or is this thing over?”

“No…Chris…not over,” JC promised. Chris looked at JC and his heart almost melted. JC’s red bottom lip was sucked between his teeth uncertainly, and a shaking finger reached up to push unruly locks from his face. He almost took pity on him…except for the fact that he KNEW JC enjoyed this game.

“Good. Make sure your door is unlocked tonight.” Chris slipped out and closed the door quickly. “I won! I peed before JC finished his teeth!” JC heard him say.

“I love you, Chris,” JC murmured, leaning his head against the door. Chris, who was leaning on the other side of the door and cracking jokes with Joey, heard him. His hand flattened against the door for a brief second, then he moved off down the hall to the studio.


	3. Chapter 3

MASTER AND SERVANT  
Three

 

 _It’s a lot like life and that’s what’s appealing…if you despise that throwaway feeling from disposable fun then this is the one…_

 

“What?” Lance stared at Chris. “Chris, we were all supposed to do something for this. I got some support from FreeLance, Justin and JC are donating money, Joey’s auctioning off a date with him…all I asked for was some clothes from FuMan that we could auction off.” Lance’s green eyes were unwavering. Chris studied his shoes. “Dude, it’s for charity.”

“I know. Don’t you think I know that?” Chris snapped back. His eyes flickered over to JC. JC and Justin were actually GLOATING. “And they donated money? So fucking what? I could donate money too…I was gonna give something special.”

“Are we getting the clothes or not?” Lance snapped.

“Yeah, I’ll call Dani,” Chris sighed. He glared at Justin and JC. “Shut up, okay?”

“And we’re not just donating money, okay?” JC quickly interjected. “We’re planning on matching whatever is raised at the dinner. Dollar for dollar. That’s a little better than some stupid clothes, now, isn’t it.”

“JC,” Joey said softly, speaking for the first time. “Relax, man.”

“No, I won’t. Me and Justin are always the late ones, always the sleepy ones, always the ones that no one expects anything from. I just wanted to point out that for once, we’re on top of things.” JC got up and stretched. “Is this meeting done, Lance? I have shit to do on this ONE night off we’ve been given.”

Lance checked his notebook. “No…you’re done. You can go.” He looked at Chris. “Call Dani. Now.”

“For God’s sake,” Chris mumbled, but he pulled out his cellphone. He dialed as Justin and Joey also stood up. “We doing dinner?”

“I’m in,” Justin said. “Brit’s flight doesn’t land until eight anyway.”

“Joe?”

“Sure,” Joey said. Chris looked at Lance.

“Lansten?”

“Nope…too much to do here,” Lance said, flipping through his notes.

“Aw, man, come on. Relax. Have some fun,” Joey begged.

“Sorry,” Lance said, but he didn’t look at all sorry. He was still glaring at Chris.

“How about you, Jayce?” Justin asked JC. JC shrugged.

“Nope…I gotta date. Later gators.” JC strolled out of Lance’s suite.

 

JC lay flat on his back, watching the clock. It was eight-thirty, and they should have been back from dinner by then. Justin said Britney’s flight landed at eight, so he would have been out of the restaurant by seven-thirty. They should have been back by then. He rolled onto his stomach, pounding the mattress with his fist. He should have kept his mouth shut. Why the HELL did he say he had a date? He didn’t have a date. He couldn’t take that chance…not when Chris said to be waiting for him with the door unlocked. The door. Shit.

JC jumped up and ran to the door, grabbing his keycard along the way. Some of the hotels had doors that automatically locked, no matter what. He had made that mistake once before, and Chris hadn’t touched him for three days straight. JC unlocked the door on the inside, then went into the hallway. He tried the knob. “Shit,” he muttered, as the knob turned but the door didn’t open.

“JC?” He looked up and saw Chris and Joey standing at the end of the hallway. “Did you lock yourself out?” Joey asked.

“Uh, no.” JC weakly smiled, waving his keycard in the air. “I was just…uh…checking the lock. Didya know these doors auto-lock no matter what?” His eyes didn’t meet Chris’.

“That’s a pain. I hate that,” Joey said.

“How was your date?” Chris asked, his face a mask of interest.

“Um…it got cut short,” JC said, shrugging. “Guess I was boring.”

“I bet you’re lying,” Joey teased and JC stiffened. “I bet you have her in there right now, and you came outside for something and now you’re going back in.”

“No, that’s not it at all, Joe,” JC said, trying to smile back. “I have no one in my bed right now.”

“No big surprise,” Chris said, then sauntered down the hall to his own suite.

“God, he has it out for you today, doesn’t he?” Joey commented. JC rolled his eyes.

“What Chris Kirkpatrick thinks of me is not a major deal in my life,” JC lied.

 

Okay, it was ten-thirty. JC knew that Chris was there. Chris knew that JC was there. Chris knew that JC was desperately trying to keep the door from locking. The door was currently ajar, held open by one of JC’s favorite sneakers. It was one of JC’s favorites because he had worn those sneakers to Chris’ the first night Chris had fucked him. Busta had happily chewed on the shoestrings as Chris had bent JC over his desk. That shoe held fond memories for JC.

JC’s blue eyes blinked sleepily as he watched the clock. It flipped to ten thirty-one. He should just close the door and go to sleep. Hell, he should just go out and get some somewhere else. Fuck Chris. Chris. JC moaned and buried his face in the pillow.

 

JC stretched, his eyes fluttering open. Shit. What time was it? He looked at the clock. Eleven-twenty. He looked at the door and was shocked to see it closed. Fuck. Who had kicked his shoe out of the way? He struggled to sit up, yelping in pain as the muscles in his arms pulled tight.

“Going somewhere, sleeping beauty?” Chris asked from the darkness. JC struggled to see in the dim light from a sign outside the window.

“I…um…no. I thought…the door…”

“You’re a good boy,” Chris said approvingly. “And you covered it well with Joey.” Chris moved to sit on the edge of the bed, and JC saw he wore only boxers. “You didn’t really go out on a date, did you?”

“No, of course not!” JC whispered. His hands clenched and unclenched as he twisted his wrists against the fabric that held them. “I was here waiting for you.”

“You sleep like the dead, you know,” Chris said, laying his head on JC’s chest. “You never even flinched when I was tying you up.”

“I was tired,” JC said lamely.

“Awake now?” Chris reached up to pinch a nipple and JC hissed in a breath. “I thought so.” Chris stood up and pulled his boxers down. “You’re gonna finish what you started earlier.” He sat on the bed, straddling JC’s chest. His erection teased JC’s lips and JC opened his mouth eagerly. “Did you really jack off last night, Joshua?” Chris’ voice was without emotion, but whenever he used JC’s full name, it meant he was upset.

“Mmmhmmm,” JC mumbled around Chris’ cock, flicking his tongue around the head before sucking in as much as he could.

“Did you think of me? DID you?” Chris grabbed a handful of JC’s hair and JC stopped.

“Yes,” he whimpered, letting Chris fall out of his mouth with a slight slurp. “I only ever think of you.”

“Good.” Chris slid himself back into JC’s mouth. “Yes…God…JC…if I woulda known you were such a good cocksucker, I woulda made you do this years ago…shit yes…” Chris thrust harder and JC gave thanks for the fact that he had almost no gag reflex. Chris easily slid in and out, and JC could tell by his breathing that he was getting close. “Fuck…fucking suck it…JC…yes!” Chris grunted as he came, his cum sliding down JC’s slender throat. JC swallowed what he could, licking his lips as Chris pulled out. Chris smiled down at him. “I suppose you think I owe you something.”

“No, Chris,” JC said, eyes downcast. “You don’t owe me anything.”

“Good boy.” Chris untied JC’s hands and he flexed his arms and hands. “I’m gonna sit over here…” Chris sat on a chair near the bed. “…and you’re gonna jack off.”

“What?” Chris had never asked this of him before. Normally JC wasn’t allowed to even think about touching himself.

“You were so into it last night…you’re gonna do it now.” Chris sat on the chair, then bounced up. “Oops…guess undressing you would help.” Even thought JC’s hands were free, Chris yanked down JC’s pajama pants for him. “Okay…go ahead.” Chris sat back down.

“Chris…I…” JC was stunned, but he knew exactly what Chris was doing. Chris was punishing him. Chris knew that JC was incredibly modest, and that doing this would practically kill him.

“Are you gonna do it or do I have to leave?” Chris said slowly.

“No! Don’t leave!” JC practically begged. He closed his eyes and stretched out on the bed. He tried to picture something sexy in his mind. He pictured Chris…he pictured Chris’ face when he fucked JC, the brown eyes sparkling with evil lust as he lunged inside of JC. JC’s long fingers grasped his cock as he thought about this, his palm sliding over the hot skin as he pictured Chris’ eyes. “Chris…” he moaned, arching his hips.

“Is that what you did last night, JC?”

“Yes…I thought of you…wanted you so bad…” JC’s thumb rubbed precum over the head of his cock as his hand moved faster. “Wanted you SO bad…uh…” JC’s hips rolled as he moved his hand, all concentration focused on cumming.

“Stop,” Chris ordered. JC’s hand moved once more, then he painfully removed it. “Get up,” Chris barked, standing by the bed. JC stood on wobbily feet. Chris fell to the bed, taking JC’s place. “Ride me.”

“Chris,” JC moaned, even though he knew it was a mistake. Suddenly his hard cock was in Chris’ tight hold, and he was moaning in painful pleasure.

“Fucking ride me, JC, if you want me to get you off tonight…or ever again,” Chris threatened. JC nodded and Chris let go of him. He dug into his bag for a tube of lubricant and he lubed his own ass. He knew better than to touch Chris. Chris lubed himself, then tossed the tube aside. “Come here.”

JC slid down onto Chris, wincing at the thickness that filled him. Chris had amazing recovery speed, and he was already rock hard. The hardness hit JC’s prostate, and he moaned as quietly as possible. “Chris,” he whispered, moving up and down as steadily as he could.

Chris hand slowly tugged at JC’s cock as he took pity on him. “Cum for me, Josh…I wanna fill your fucking ass as you cum for me,” he said in a soft tone. JC whimpered as his legs began to quiver. “Cum for me…do what I say…Josh…”

“God…fucking SHIT…Chris!” JC had to bite his fist to keep from screaming as he came hard. Chris grabbed his hips, pulling JC down hard once more as he came as well.

JC slowly slid off, sitting on the edge of the bed. He knew what would happen now. Chris would leave. Chris always left, leaving JC to lay alone in the bed that still smelled of sex. “I’m gonna take a shower,” Chris said, slowly standing up. “I think you should come with me. I can’t get a certain place on my back.”

“Um, okay,” JC said, staring at Chris as he went into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

MASTER AND SERVANT  
Four

 

 _Domination’s the name of the game in bed or in life they’re both just the same…except in one you’re fulfilled at the end of the day…let’s play master and servant…_

 

“Clothes are here,” Joey said, breezing down the hallway past Justin and Lance.

“Cool.” JC slowly stood and stretched, ambling down the hallway after Joey. They were in Johnny’s office building, waiting for the wardrobe for the next awards show. It was easier this way…clothing would be trucked in, various styles and sizes, and they would narrow it down. Most of the time JC, Joey and Justin ended up buying something, while Lance and Chris opted to just borrow some of the wilder things for the one event.

Justin started down the hall as well, stopping by Chris, who was on the floor playing his Gameboy. “Coming, Chris?”

“Yeah…I just gotta end this level…go ahead,” Chris said. Justin shrugged and headed on down the hall with Lance.

Chris shut off his game, sighing. He couldn’t go in there and watch JC try on clothes. It just wasn’t right. It was illegal, actually, that someone could be that beautiful and still have their feet on the ground. He wanted JC so bad it hurt sometimes…and not just sexually. He was falling in love with JC and he hated it. He liked being in charge, liked making JC do what he asked, because it was so surprisingly EASY. JC was SO in charge in the outside world, but in the bedroom, he, Chris Kirkpatrick, could totally dominate Joshua Chasez. What a power trip. The only problem was that the power trip was getting dull. He wanted more, and that scared him. The first time he and JC had done anything, they had come to an unspoken understanding that it was sex and nothing more…and that it never left the bedroom. Chris suddenly wanted it not only in the bedroom, but in the whole entire world. He sighed and got up.

“What do you think, Chris?” Lance asked as Chris entered the large conference room that had been turned into a dressing room. Lance turned around in front of a long mirror, wearing a pair of lime green leather pants.

“It looks like someone slimed your legs, Lance,” Chris said honestly. He turned to the stylist. “Do you have those in like a pine green? That color washes him out.”

“I do,” she said, making a note on her clipboard. Joey laughed.

“You sound like some gay guy, Chris,” he teased. Chris saw JC freeze out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly Chris felt the need for brutal honesty.

“That’s because I am some gay guy, Joey,” he said. Lance froze with the leather pants around his ankles. Justin stared, then shrugged. JC studied the drawstrings of the track pants he wore. Joey blushed.

“You are? I…uh…damn, Chris. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound…”

“It’s okay.” Chris had to smile at Joey’s discomfort. “No sweat.” He began to paw through the rack of shirts in front of him. A slender hand reached in front of him and yanked out a black gauzy shirt.

“I want this one.” JC’s blue eyes were unreadable cold steel.

“Maybe I want it,” Chris said in reply.

“I don’t care. It’s not right for your body type.” JC whipped off his tshirt and pulled on the black shirt. “Yes. Definitely.” JC slid his hands down his chest and Chris gulped.

“And just what IS right for my body type?” Chris asked. JC sighed and slapped some hangers around.

“This.” He pulled out the biggest shirt he could find. Joey laughed and Chris blushed, embarrassed.

“You’re right, JC. You and Justin wear the sexy stuff, and me and Lance and Joey will wear the potato sacks.” Chris grabbed the shirt and headed for the pants rack. JC stared at him, and Chris knew why. Normally Chris would have come back with something…but he was tired of fighting with JC in public just so they could reverse roles in private.

“I like these,” Joey said shyly, reaching in from the other side and handing Chris a pair of soft blue jeans. They were coated with some kind of red fabric that glimmered in the light when the fabric moved. “These would look way cool on you. Justin and JC don’t have enough meat on their bones to make the fabric move.” His tone was apologetic.

“Thanks, Joey,” Chris said gratefully. He went to a corner to try the pants on, hating the confusion that filled his mind.

 

Chris didn’t come to JC’s room that night. Or the next night. He lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking. He was wondering what JC felt for him. He had heard JC say he loved him, but hell, JC said that to everyone. And what if JC just liked being his bitch? What if he secretly couldn’t stand Chris, and all the public fighting was actually the truth? Chris spent a few sleepless nights considering this.

JC took the opportunity to fight with Chris every chance he got. Chris knew JC was trying to provoke him into doing something, and Chris refused to rise to the bait. Everyone noticed this new and uncharacteristically quiet Chris, and they didn’t know quite how to react. Chris tried to keep to himself on the bus, but Justin kept unfolding his long legs over Chris’ lap every time he sat down, trying to snuggle him back into the person he had been. Justin was touchy-feely like that. Chris wanted touchy-feely, but not with Justin. But he accepted the attention, smiling at Justin’s jokes and allowing Justin to fall asleep all over him.

When they got to the next hotel, Chris stood outside and signed autographs and talked to fans for over an hour, not willing to go upstairs to an empty room. They were going to meet for dinner and then probably go out, but Chris was not interested in company. He was only interested in going upstairs and laying in his bed and wondering how a few simple fucks had turned into such heartache.

 

Chris jumped three feet in the air when he opened his door and saw JC laying on his sofa. He closed the door behind him and set down his duffel bag, picking up his suitcase. “Hello,” he said simply, heading to the bedroom to do some quick unpacking. JC was on his heels.

“I got the extra key from Lance.”

“I see.”

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“Talk.” Chris busily shoved clothing in drawers. They’d be in this town for three days, so he could actually unpack.

“What did I do, Chris? I’ve done everything you said. I haven’t touched myself in three days, Chris…I’ve been waiting for you.” JC’s voice was pained.

“Maybe I didn’t feel like it, JC.”

“What did I do, Chris? I’ll do anything. I’m sorry…forgive me.” Chris hated the whine in JC’s voice, because he knew JC was doing it because he thought it was what Chris wanted. But Chris didn’t want that…and couldn’t think how to tell JC that.

“You haven’t done ANYTHING in three days?” He slowly turned around. JC shook his head. “Because you wanted me to fuck you?” JC slowly nodded. “Stand up.” Chris couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t want to talk. JC stood. “Take off your pants.” JC did as he was asked. “Lay back down.” Chris shoved JC to the bed, pulling him so he sat at the edge. JC laid down, expecting Chris to pick up his legs and fuck him hard like he always did. He gasped when Chris’ warm mouth enveloped his cock.

“Chris, what…” JC gasped. Chris never did this. Never sucked him. Never. “I…oh God…Chris…” JC was confused but the days without any kind of sex took over. He groaned, rolling his hips and thrusting into Chris’ mouth. He felt two of Chris’ fingers inside of him and screamed, pushing down on them as hard as he could. “Chris…oh fuck yes I love you…more…” JC grabbed Chris by the hair, shoving up into his mouth as he came.

Chris pulled away, staring down at JC, whose face was red as he panted for breath. JC stared up at him, and Chris saw the confusion in his eyes. “Go.”

“Don’t you want to…fuck me?” JC asked in a small voice, slowly sitting up.

“No. That’s not all I want to do to you, JC, though it seems to be all you expect from me.” Chris kept his authoritative tone, though he wanted nothing more than to climb into JC’s arms and stay there. “I’m tired of this. This game is over. I’m no longer the master, you’re no longer the servant. Just go…and then we can go back to being JC and Chris.”

“Chris…” JC’s lower lip trembled, and it took all Chris had to turn away. “What did I…”

“GO, JC.” Chris gripped the edge of the dresser, looking at his white knuckles. He heard JC zip up his jeans, then he heard the door close as JC left.


	5. Chapter 5

MASTER AND SERVANT  
Five

 

“Did Dani get you what you wanted?” Chris asked Lance as soon as he arrived at breakfast the next morning.

“Yeah…she did. And hey, Chris…I’m sorry I blew up about that,” Lance apologized. Chris leaned over and kissed Lance’s cheek. Lance groaned and wiped it off.

“It’s okay, Blondie. I still love you best.” Chris reached over and took a sip of Joey’s coffee. “Ugh…sugar. Gross.”

“You love Lance best? I thought you loved ME best!” Justin protested. Chris grinned. Justin had been the quickest to accept the fact that Chris was gay, and he flirted with him all the time, though Chris knew Justin was as straight as humanly possible.

“I do…but I thought we decided not to tell anyone,” Chris said in an exaggerated whisper.

“Oh, yeah,” Justin said, slapping his forehead. “My bad.”

“You guys are creepy.” Joey rolled his eyes and stood. “I need more food. Stay away from my coffee!” He told Chris, who nodded solemnly. Joey walked away and Chris shoved the cup to Justin, who began shaking salt into it and stirring.

“Where’s JC?” Chris asked lightly.

“I don’t know…he went out alone and I haven’t seen him since,” Lance said.

“There he is.” Justin pointed to the doorway. “He looks like shit.”

“Hey,” JC said, wobbling over to the table. Chris stared at him.

“JC, are you drunk?” Lance gasped.

“Have you been drinking all night?” Justin added.

“No.” JC violently shook his head and giggled, a sound Chris normally thought was adorable. “I was high most of the night…just started drinking about three hours ago.” He held up two fingers, then four fingers. He thought for a moment and finally made it to three fingers, grinning.

“Holy fuck, Jayce…we have to do an interview in like three hours, man!” Justin exclaimed. “You need a shower…you need to sober up!”

“No sweat…isn’t that what Chris always says?” JC stood, weaving on his feet. “Chris said nooooo sweat…and I’m not sweating. I’m not sweating a damn thing anymore.” His blue eyes shot through Chris. “Not a damn thing. I’ve decided I just don’t care.”

“Holy fuck,” Chris murmured, rolling his eyes and standing up. “JC, let’s get upstairs, okay? Joey can bring you some breakfast, and I’ll help you into the shower.”

“I don’t need your fucking help.” JC pulled his arm from Chris’ grasp. “I don’t need a fucking thing from you. Ever again.”

“I’ll go with him,” Lance said, standing up. JC giggled.

“Will you shower with me, too? Chris isn’t the only one who likes boys, you know,” JC confided loudly. Justin gasped.

“God, is EVERYONE gay and I didn’t know about it?” Joey whined as he came to the table.

“Sure, Jayce, I’ll shower with you…come on.” Lance took JC by the hand and led him from the dining room.

Chris buried his head in his hands, wanting to tear his hear out. JC had spent the last sixteen hours high and drunk because of HIM. “I don’t believe this,” he whispered. Why couldn’t he just tell JC?

“Wanna tell me what’s going on?” Justin looked at Chris expectantly. “Lover’s quarrel?”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about,” Chris said. Joey got up and left the table, heading back to the buffet to get JC’s breakfast.

“What’s going on? I’m not stupid. You are two of my best friends, and obviously something’s up.” Justin leaned his chin on his palm and waited. Chris sighed and stood.

“Nothing’s up. We were fucking for a while and now we’re not. Apparently JC holds something against me and decided to destroy himself for a night because of it. The end. He needs to grow the fuck up.” He started to walk away.

“Or you do,” he heard Justin say behind him.

 

Lance managed to clean JC up, and the little bit of breakfast and coffee sobered him slightly, but he spent most of the interview looking ill, which is what Lance told the interviewer. JC had the flu, but he’d be fine in a few days. Chris watched JC, watching the slender fingers play with a pencil, watching the beautiful blue eyes wander around the room, watching every little thing JC did. But not once did JC look at him.

“Are we done now?” JC asked as soon as they hit the limo.

“Um, yeah,” Lance said, checking their itinerary. “Until tonight at seven…we have that dinner thing.”

“Okay. Cool.” JC nervously drummed his fingers on his knee. “So I need to be back at what, six?”

“You’re not going out, are you?” Justin asked.

“Sure…why not. Thought I’d shop or something.”

“Or drink,” Chris said, and they all looked at him. “What? It’s what you’re gonna do, aren’t you, Jayce?”

“What business is it of yours?” JC snapped.

“I care about you. I worry about you,” Chris said honestly. “You’re killing yourself for nothing.”

“Damn fucking skippy it’s for nothing,” JC said, glaring at him. Chris was furious.

“For fuck’s sake, JC, not everything in this planet revolves around you and what you want. We don’t all sit around waiting for you to be sober or you to be ready to sing or you to be ready to fuck.” Chris blushed slightly as he realized what he had said, but he continued as the limo pulled up behind the hotel. “Maybe we want more from you than that, okay? Maybe we want more than that.” Chris was out of the limo and into the hotel before anyone could say anything else. “Fuck that,” Chris muttered to himself. “I don’t care what the hell he does.”

 

Justin was in front of Chris’ door when he opened it at six-thirty that evening. “He didn’t go out,” Justin announced before Chris could say anything. “I sat in his suite with him. He slept for six hours and then got ready for dinner.”

“So?” Chris asked.

“Tell him. Tell him what you’re feeling. Apparently it’s more than fucking for you, Chris. I know you don’t like how he bosses you around, but just take the upper hand for once and tell him.”

Chris slammed Justin back against the wall of the corridor. “Take the upper hand? Timberlake, I’ve had the upper hand with JC for so long he doesn’t even know my name anymore except to call me Sir, okay? JC was NEVER the boss of me, Junior…it was the other way around.” Chris pulled away, turned on one heel, and headed for the elevator.

“Shit,” Justin said, straightening his shirt. “That was more than I needed to know!” He called after Chris.

 

Chris sighed as he removed his suit jacket, closing the door to his suite. The dinner had been long, and he had thankfully been separated from the other members of the group for most of the evening. He watched JC, however, and was grateful that he seemed sober, though Chris noticed him nursing a glass of wine all night. It was now midnight, and Chris just wanted to hide himself under the covers and never come out. He had taken a short walk after the dinner, and it had cleared his head slightly. He needed to talk to JC, eventually, but for right now he just wanted to think about him and mope.

“About damn time you get back here.” Chris jumped and turned on a light. JC was leaning against the living room wall, playing with his pendant. “Hot date?”

“I went for a walk.” Chris studied JC curiously. Something was different. “Can I help you with something?”

“You think all I want from you is for you to fuck me, right?” JC stood up, stretching with the catlike grace that Chris so admired. Chris couldn’t help but run his eyes over JC’s long frame. JC’s dress shirt was unbuttoned, and Chris could almost taste the smooth skin that flashed out.

“Yeah, I think that’s what you used to want. It seemed like it.” Chris sat down and untied his shoes. “You were quick enough to beg for it.”

“I’m not here for that tonight.”

“Good…because I’m not interested.” Chris took off his shoes and stood with them in his hands.

“I’m here to fuck you.”

The shoes hit the floor with a loud thump.


	6. Chapter 6

MASTER AND SERVANT  
Six

 

Chris cursed as one of his shoes bounced up and landed on his little toe. “What did you say?”

“You heard me, Chris.” JC took a step towards him. “I want to fuck you.”

“JC…you must be drunk or high or something.” Chris ran a hand through his hair nervously. “I’m tired. Go to your room and sleep it off.”

JC slowly walked over, his movements graceful. He put a hand on the back of Chris’ neck, lightly massaging the soft skin beneath his fingers. “I’m not tired, and I’m not high, and I’m not drunk. I want to fuck you.” With a strength Chris didn’t know he possessed, JC pushed on the back of Chris’ neck, and he could only fall to his knees. “But first, you’re gonna suck me again.”

“JC…”

“Quiet, Chris. You’re not the only master here.” JC’s eyes were steel blue as they stared down at Chris. He held Chris’ hair with one hand as he undid his pants with the other. “Do it.” JC pulled out his hard cock, his eyes never leaving Chris’ face.

Chris didn’t know what told him to do it, but he obeyed. He drew JC’s cock into his mouth, allowing the length to slide in and out completely. JC moaned slightly, both hands tight in Chris’ hair. Chris held onto the back of JC’s legs, feeling the muscles tense under his fingers when he’d hit a sweet spot. JC thrust in deeper and harder, and Chris gagged slightly. “Jayce,” he mumbled, the name a plea. JC grinned and pulled away.

“Amateur.” He yanked at Chris’ hair, forcing him to stand up. “Come on.” He took Chris by the wrist, practically dragging Chris into the bedroom. He waved a hand in the air. “Undress.”

“JC, I think we should…”

“Did you always fucking talk this much? God…just do what I say, Christopher.” JC crossed his arms in front of his chest. Chris’ fingers couldn’t move fast enough. The sultry look on JC’s face, the lust in his eyes…it was enough to make Chris want to do anything JC asked of him. Chris soon stood naked before JC, blushing slightly as JC’s eyes ran over his body. JC smirked, obviously enjoying the moment. “Now I see why you got off on this so much…it’s pretty something to have power over something so powerful in its own right.” JC slowly walked around Chris in a circle. “I know you loved it…having power over me in here because you KNEW I was the powerful one outside those doors.”

“Fuck you,” Chris spat, and JC knew he had hit a nerve.

“I look better…I sing better…I dance better…I write better…that’s what it is, right? So in here you proved you could take me down.” Chris hissed as JC’s nails scratched down his back. “Well…it’s your turn to go down…and I’m gonna show you what else I do better than you EVER could, Chris.” JC bit down on Chris’ shoulder in a movement that was all too familiar. “And you’re gonna take it.” He felt JC’s bare chest against his back, and felt the movement of JC discarding his suit. JC’s cock was hard against Chris’ backside as JC’s hands wandered down to play with Chris’ cock. Chris watched the long fingers stroking him and moaned. He felt JC chuckled. “You’re so fucking easy, Kirkpatrick. A whole bunch of hot air, that’s all you are.” He stepped back and gave Chris a shove. “Get the lube. I know you have some somewhere.”

Chris blindly tripped over to his suitcase and dug through it, tossing out things until he found what he was looking for. He held it out to JC, who shook his head. “But you…”

“You know what to do, Chris,” JC said calmly, and Chris’ face burned with shame. He opened the cap with shaking hands, and squirted an ample amount onto his fingers. He slowly worked his fingers inside himself, working himself open for JC. JC took the tube of lubricant and slowly stroked his cock. “Okay…on your hands and knees.” Chris slowly turned over on the bed, getting onto his hands and knees. He felt JC pushing at his entrance, and his back arched as JC slid inside. “Oh fuck yes, Chris…this is incredible…” JC panted as he moved in and out slowly. “God…why didn’t I do this sooner? Oh FUCK yes…” Long fingers grasped Chris’ hips as JC slid in harder.

Chris moaned, his hands fisting in the sheets. JC immediately found Chris’ sweet spot, hitting it hard and fast and deep as he fucked him. “Josh…oh God…so good…” Chris moaned, closing his eyes. He was so close…

“Don’t cum, Christopher…don’t you fucking cum or you will be sorry.” JC pulled out and pushed Chris onto his stomach. “Roll over.” Chris did as he was told, shivering with lust at the look on JC’s face. JC picked up Chris’ legs, wrapping them around his waist. JC soon pushed inside again, and his eyes fluttered shut as he thrust hard.

“JC, please…” Chris begged, his fingers dying to touch himself. JC’s eyes flew open and he glared at Chris as he started to stroke him. Chris moaned, arching his back. “Yes…oh Josh please…I wanna cum so bad…please…” Chris felt the orgasm wash over him before he could stop it. It was the most amazing thing he had ever felt, and there was nothing he could do to keep it from happening. JC moved in as hard as he could, and Chris watched the orgasm buckle through JC’s slender body. He soon pulled out, sitting on the floor by the foot of the bed. He said nothing.

Chris rolled over onto his stomach, ignoring the fact that the covers were sticking to the cum on his skin. He buried his face tight in the pillow, letting the tears dampen the pillowcase. He heard JC stand up, heard him pull on his pants. Then he heard the door to the suite quietly click shut.

 

Chris was dreaming. JC was sucking him, lightly teasing him with his tongue, tweaking his nipples with those long fingers. JC was kissing his thighs, playing with him, making him beg for more even as he sweetly laughed at Chris’ begging. In his dream JC held him, JC forgave him for everything, and most importantly, JC said it back when Chris said I love you.

“Chris,” Dream JC said.

“Yes, Josh,” Chris mumbled, sighing happily in JC’s arms.

“Wake up, Chris,” Dream JC said, stroking Chris’ forehead.

“I am awake,” he said, confused.

“Wake up,” JC’s voice murmured in his ear, and he shook himself awake. He sat up, rubbing a hand through his hair. He was still naked, but JC was not. And JC was there…next to him…in a pair of sweatpants.

“You left,” Chris stated.

“I wanted pants,” JC replied. He sat up, crossing his long legs underneath him. “Maybe you should take a shower.” He pointed to Chris’s stomach, where telltale dry white stains remained. Chris blushed.

“Um, yeah.” Chris stood.

“I’ll be right here,” JC promised, and he was. When Chris came out in a pair of sweatpants, JC was still seated on the bed, legs crossed under him. Chris ran a comb through his hair, then sat across from JC, also crossing his legs underneath him. He looked at JC.

“Why did you come back?”

“I needed to apologize. For what I said.” JC’s face was red with shame. “I didn’t mean any of it. Not a word. I just…I wanted to see what it was like from that side. I wanted to feel what you felt…and I wanted to see if it was what you wanted…if you were just tired of me or something.”

“Oh my God,” Chris said, staring at him. “Is that what you thought? God, Jayce…no.” Chris looked away, unable to look at the beautiful sorrow in JC’s eyes for one more second. “I just…I felt awful. I felt awful because I was using you.”

“But we agreed that…”

“In the beginning. But now it’s different. I…” Chris finally looked back. “I fell in love with you along the way, JC. I couldn’t fuck you like that anymore. Even if it was a game…I couldn’t do it any more. It meant too much to me.” Chris played with a hole in the knee of his pants. “And you’re right…you’re so beautiful, and you sing better and dance better and write better…and you’re just better. And I didn’t think you could love me back, so I just wanted to end it and pull away.”

“Did you ever think to ask me?” JC snapped. “I tell you I love you all the time, Chris.”

“Yeah, but you tell Joey and you tell Justin and you tell Lance, too,” Chris said. “And you’re gay…I mean, you practically told them when you were drunk and all…you could have any hot guy.”

“I want you, Chris. I’ve always wanted you,” JC said softly. “The only reason I agreed to it in the first place was because I was already in love with you.”

“You let me treat you so awful,” Chris said. JC shrugged.

“It was a game. A sex game. People play them all the time.” JC shivered slightly. “I don’t think I like being the master, though. That’s harder than it looks. I don’t like treating you that way.”

“I don’t like treating you that way, either, JC. I won’t do it again,” Chris promised.

“So…you’re saying there will be a next time?” JC asked after a short pause. Chris looked into JC’s eyes.

“I hope so.”

JC leaned over, his hands cupping Chris’ face as he gently kissed him. “I want to sleep next to you,” he whispered, kissing Chris’ cheeks, his nose, his chin. “I want to sleep next to you…I want to hold you tight…”

“Oh, God…Jayce…” Chris sighed as he lightly sucked on JC’s ear. “I want to wrap myself in your arms and never let go…” Chris pulled back. “God, that sounded about as girly as all hell.”

JC giggled his precious giggle. “I think you’ve been holding some things back…go ahead and let them out.”

“I just want…” Chris began, then stopped. What did he want? “I want to make love to you,” he finished, and JC smiled.

“When you make love, no one’s in charge,” he said lightly. Chris pulled JC down, snuggling himself close.

“I don’t want to be in charge…I just want to be with you,” Chris said, and JC kissed his forehead.

 

“Can you even count, dumbass?” JC snapped at Chris. Chris threw his water bottle at JC, barely missing his head.

“Yes, I can. I learn when we’re in bed, since you have to count during sex!” Chris yelled back.

“Oh, GOD…I’m outtie.” Joey fled from the studio. Justin grinned, leaning against a mirror. Lance rolled his eyes.

“You know, I think I preferred the way they fought BEFORE they came out about being together. This is all more than I need to know,” he said.

“I think it’s cute.” Justin smiled at them fondly.

“Guys, maybe you should take five,” Wade said nervously.

“Fine. Fucking retard.” JC stomped out the front door of the studio.

“Skinny dickhead,” Chris said, walking out the back door. Wade sighed, rubbing his temples.

Chris walked down the hallway, angrily pounding a fist on every door he went by. As he pounded the fifth door, a hand reached out of it and yanked him inside. “God, it took you long enough,” JC growled, his hands running through Chris’ hair as he pushed him back against the closed door.

“You’re a bossy asshole,” Chris said, sucking on JC’s tongue. JC moaned as he shoved at Chris’ shorts.

“You can’t dance.”

“God, you make me so fucking horny when you’re angry,” Chris sighed, stroking JC’s cock before they tumbled onto the floor of the closet.

“One of these days they’re gonna catch onto us,” JC gasped, writhing beneath him. Chris wrapped JC’s legs around his waist.

“Guess you’ll have to be quiet then,” Chris said as he slid inside. He captured JC’s yell with his mouth, sucking on JC’s lips.

 

“Fifty bucks says Wade will have grey hair by the end of the month,” Lance said quietly, pulling out his wallet.

“I’ll see that, and bet another fifty that they’ve christened every room in this building,” Justin said, digging for money in his bag.

“Every room? That’s about thirty rooms,” Lance said doubtfully.

“Did you two make up?” Wade snapped as JC and Chris entered the studio.

“Something like that. I taught him to count,” JC said innocently, and Chris choked on his water. Wade shook his head and turned on the music.

THE END


End file.
